La Tapisserie Black
by Child in Time
Summary: Un jour je partirais de cette maison et quitterais cette famille d'arriérés. J'irais loin et je ne reviendrais pas sur mes pas. On me reniera et effacera mon nom de la tapisserie, mais je m'en foutrais, car j'aurais au moins eu le courage de vivre au nom de mes propres convictions et non pour celles absurdes et irréalistes d'autres personnes.


**Disclaimer** : les personnages appartiennent tous à JKR, seul le récit m'appartient.

 **N.B** : lorsque j'ai écrit ce One-Shot, je n'avais pas encore lu HP5, et de ce fait, je ne savais pas encore où se situait exactement la tapisserie ancestrale, et j'avoue ne pas avoir eu la foi de le rectifier. Ne m'en tenez pas rigueur !

Sirius venait de se faufiler dans la pièce où figurait la tapisserie ancestrale. Cette dernière paraissait très ancienne et ses couleurs fanées donnaient l'impression que les multiples lavages qu'elle avait subis l'avaient plus usée qu'autre chose. Sa mère en prenait grand soin – ou tout du moins ordonnait aux elfes d'y faire extrêmement attention –, mais le temps faisait son affaire, ravageant tout sur son passage et elle n'y pouvait rien : un jour, la broderie tomberait en lambeaux et elle ne serait rien d'autre qu'une misérable spectatrice.

A pas de loups, il s'en approcha et du bout des doigts, retraça quelques lignes brodées de fils d'or, les yeux levés vers le haut, à la recherche de la tristement célèbre devise de sa famille écrite en grosses lettres :

 **La Noble et Très Ancienne Maison des Black**

 **« Toujours Pur »**

« Que fais-tu ici ? », _s'éleva soudainement une voix derrière lui._

Sirius se retourna derechef, dans un sursaut inhumain, la main posée sur son cœur et ses fins sourcils noirs froncés. Il était tard, les parents dormaient depuis déjà quelques heures et la voix était reconnaissable entre toutes : c'était Regulus.

« Tu me suis maintenant, Petit Roi ?, _rétorqua-t-il à son tour, une fois sa frayeur passée._

— Ne dis pas d'idioties. J'avais soif et j'ai entendu du bruit par ici _, répondit Regulus en détournant le regard._ Je m'en fiche de toi. Pourquoi je te suivrais ? »

Sirius eut un sourire indulgent et préféra ne pas contredire son frère en lui précisant que cette pièce se trouvait deux étages au-dessus de la sienne – et que par conséquent, il était bien difficile d'entendre quelconque bruit d'y provenant – et bien à l'opposé des cuisines et que par-dessus tout, il faisait généralement appel à Kreacher pour le servir. A la place, il lui tourna le dos et vaqua à ses occupations précédentes. Derrière lui, Regulus fronça ses sourcils et s'agaça de faire une nouvelle fois face à l'indifférence de son aîné.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, _fait-il savoir._

— A quoi te servirait ma réponse, Petit Roi ? Tu vois bien ce que je suis en train de faire...

— Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, _s'énerva le plus jeune, une moue irritée peinte sur le visage._ Et arrête de me prendre pour un idiot, Sirius. Je vois bien ce que tu es en train de faire. Mais pourquoi ? Tu n'entres jamais dans cette chambre... »

Sirius garda le silence un moment et soupira de lassitude devant l'insistance de son cadet. Regulus avait beau le nier, mais il lui ressemblait dans bien des aspects...

« Reggie..., _commença-t-il_ , aimes-tu toujours Andromeda ?

— Elle a trahie notre famille et salie notre nom, _dit-il catégoriquement d'une voix dure._

— Ceci ne répond pas à ma question », _nota-t-il, satisfait._

Regulus poussa un petit soupir et aussi discrètement que Sirius, s'approcha de la tapisserie. Il se positionna à la droite de son aîné et tout comme lui, il leva la tête afin de lire le crédo de sa famille. Haïssait-il autant Andromeda qu'il le proclamait devant tous ? C'était une juste question qui demandait de la réflexion de sa part.

« Je n'arrive pas à la détester, _décida-t-il au final_. Elle a été plus présente que mère pour nous... »

Sirius acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et songeur, son esprit vagabonda un court instant sur les souvenirs d'Andromeda, de son frère, et de lui, étant plus jeunes. Bellatrix n'avait jamais voulu les garder lors des absences de leurs parents et Narcissa était bien trop occupé avec ses devoirs de vacances. Seule Andromeda se proposait et seule elle avait réussi à gagner l'estime du ténébreux. Il passa le bout de son index sur la brûlure caractéristique et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Le cœur battant à la chamade, le souffle court – bien que contrôlé –, et les yeux obstinément fixés sur le nom de sa cousine, il posa enfin la question qui lui brûlait la langue :

« Et moi ? Me détesteras-tu un jour, Regulus ?

— Je te déteste déjà, _claqua sèchement la voix de Regulus dans le silence pesant de la pièce._

— Tu mens.

— Quel intérêt aurais-je à mentir, Sirius ?!, » _s'énerva Regulus._

Sirius ne pipa un mot de plus. Sa mâchoire se mit à trembler et ses yeux s'embuèrent rapidement. Mais maître de lui-même en toute circonstance, il préféra d'abord se calmer que de montrer ses faiblesses à son cadet. Cela faisait bien des années maintenant qu'il n'avait plus pleuré face aux châtiments corporels que lui faisait subir la matriarche Black. Il ne se débattait plus et n'hurlait plus non plus. A quoi bon ? Cela avait tendance à enrager encore plus cette pauvre folle de Walburga. L'âge lui avait donné plus de maturité et d'instinct de survie que de stupidité comme elle se plaisait à le croire et le clamer.

Puis, Sirius se déplaça lentement, toujours sans un regard vers son frère, qui lui-même ne se privait pas de l'observer au peigne fin, devant son propre nom. Les fils d'or brillaient aussi puissamment que l'étoile que Sirius représentait et produisaient un effet d'optique qui donnait l'impression que toute la tapisserie était abîmée partout sauf à cet endroit-là.

Il avait beau savoir que Regulus mentait comme il respirait, ses paroles lui faisaient tout de même un mal de chien. La quasi-totalité de sa famille lui avait tourné le dos depuis des années et la seule personne qu'il lui restait, était son cadet. Mais lui-même se démenait à entrer dans les normes blackiennes et tentait d'échapper à la marginalisation et l'isolement imposée par sa famille. Et la première chose à faire, dans cette perspective de réussite, c'était de démolir, contrer et condamner le sujet épineux prénommé Sirius Black.

« Pourquoi me détestes-tu, dans ce cas-là ?

— Tu le sais très bien. Arrêtes de t'opposer à mère, Sirius, tu le regretteras amèrement un jour.

— Encore une fois, tu ne réponds pas à ma question, Petit Roi », _annonça Sirius d'une voix railleuse._

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un grognement accompagné d'un marmonnement.

« Mais moi, je sais pourquoi tu me détestes, Regulus. Tu veux me le dire, ou tu préfères entendre la vérité par ma bouche ?

— I pas de vérité, _contra ce dernier d'une voix un brin plus sombre._

— Soit... »

Sirius lâcha un rire sans joie et vivement, se retourna vers son cadet. Ses yeux orageux envoyaient des éclairs et son visage était déformé par la fureur. Il s'approcha à grands pas vers son vis-à-vis et lui agrippa d'une forte poigne le bras.

« Tu es d'une hypocrisie sans limite, Regulus, et ça, ça me débecte !, _s'exclama-t-il à vive voix._ Tu me détestes seulement parce que mère et père t'ordonnent de le faire. Tu me détestes seulement parce que tu veux être celui que tu n'as jamais su être, celui que les parents auraient rêvé d'avoir comme héritier, mais faute de chances : ils ont engendré deux imbéciles incapables. En même temps, qu'attendaient-ils de la consanguinité ?! Quoi ? Allez, qui croyais-tu berner avec tes grands discours, petit frère ? Les parents ? Moi ? Ou toi-même ? Tu entres dans la peau d'un grossier personnage intolérant et détestable, mais tu sais Regulus, s'il y a bien une personne dans cette famille de malades mentaux capable de te cerner, ce n'est ni Andromeda, ni oncle Alphard, mais bien moi. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Je sais quand ça va et quand ça ne va pas, _Sirius agrippa le col du pyjama de son cadet et rapprocha son visage du sien étouffant presque Regulus au passage,_ je te connais comme ma poche. Tu ne trompes personne, et certainement pas moi, alors garde tes airs d'enfoiré snobinard pour les autres, car ça ne fonctionne plus avec moi ! »

Ses lèvres se remirent à trembler et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, les larmes perlèrent dans les coins de ses yeux.

« Tu es un acteur tristement incompétent, petit frère. C'est pour cela que Bellatrix continue à te mépriser : elle a vue claire en toi. Elle sait que ce froid et insensible Regulus que tu t'évertues à montrer n'est qu'illusoire et chimérique : parce qu'elle sait que le petit garçon qui se cachait dans les draps de son aîné n'a toujours pas disparu. Ouvre les yeux bon sang, Regulus ! Où ça va te mener, tout ça ?! Tu es devenu la marionnette de papa et maman ! Tu ne me détestes pas. Et je sais que tu es incapable de me détester, Petit Roi, _souffla Sirius en arrêtant de malmener la chemise de nuit et en se pinçant les lèvres._ Alors juste, arrête. Arrête de me mentir. Mais par-dessus tout, arrête de te mentir. Un jour je partirais de cette maison et quitterais cette famille d'arriérés. J'irais loin et je ne reviendrais pas sur mes pas. On me reniera et effacera mon nom de la tapisserie, mais je m'en foutrais, car j'aurais au moins eu le courage de vivre au nom de mes propres convictions et non pour celles absurdes et irréalistes d'autres personnes. »

Sirius s'essuya rageusement les coins de ses yeux et se maudit un instant de s'être laissé aller devant son frère. Mais même malgré son coup de gueule, sa colère ne retombait pas.

« Garde à l'esprit une seule et unique chose à mon propos, Regulus : personne ne régit Sirius Black. Personne. Si tu veux rester dans toute cette merde, soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais si un jour, un éclair de lucidité te salue, tu sauras où me trouver. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, sache-le. »

L'aîné des Black se recula, puis tourna le dos à son cadet afin de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de quitter la pièce, toujours de dos, il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« J'étais venu moi-même effacer mon nom de la tapisserie. Je voulais m'en aller dans la nuit, _expliqua-t-il finalement d'une voix froide._ Mais visiblement, j'ai encore du travail à accomplir ici » _, continua-t-il alors que sa voix disparaissait petit à petit dans la profondeur des longs et étroits couloirs et laissant derrière elle un Regulus défait et honteux._


End file.
